This invention relates to low amperage and low voltage electrical circuit protectors and electrical switches. Such circuit protectors and electrical switches are used, for example, to protect from overload or to control domestic appliances, although they are not limited to these uses.
Typically these circuit protectors and switches are rated to carry currents up to 20 amperes at 250 volts AC (50/60 HZ) or 32 volts DC.
A circuit protector and switch of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,002. In Pat. No. 4,148,002 a circuit protector is disclosed having a rocker 5 and a release lever 8 pivotally connected thereto by a pin 7. In the present invention a latching arrangement is provided which does not require any such pin connection.